


The Crying Problem

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Din being a dad [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, How to soothe a baby 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: He was pretty sure that he was gonna break down and start crying if he couldn't figure out the problem.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Din being a dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860784
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	The Crying Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not sure about this one, but maybe you guys will like it.

The kid was upset about something, he had been crying for the past hour and Din was about to lose his mind. He doesn't know how to care for a kid, why in the world did he think taking the kid with him was a good idea? His mind was going in circles as he paced back and forth, holding the kid close. He was pretty sure that he was gonna break down and start crying if he couldn't figure out the problem. 

His attention was drawn back down by the baby letting out a soft sound, the kids brown eyes stared up at him, still full of tears and Din felt his heart break a little. “Kid, I don't know what's wrong, I don’t understand.” He says, sounding a bit desperate, the kid whimpers and the crying starts again. 

He sighed, frustrated with himself, he was about to beat himself up again, when a brief memory came to him, warmth and a soft hum soothing his fears. He prayed to the gods that this would work, or the kid wouldn’t be the only one in tears.

He stopped his frantic pacing and instead swayed a bit and lowered his voice, speaking in a softer tone. The crying calmed down just a little, but not fully, it was a start though. He moved the kid higher up so that his head was resting on Din’s shoulder. 

“Hush, Ad’ika, hush.” He spoke softly, rubbing the kids back, and then he started to hum softly, the crying slowly stops and turns to soft sniffles instead. Din keeps humming softly, feeling the tiny body slowly relax against his shoulder. 

Din feels himself relax as he climbs the ladder and seats himself in his chair, he leaned back, keeping the soft swaying motion. The kid was still awake, but was just listening to the humming, he coos softly and snuggles his face in the cloth around Dins neck.

“See, there you go,” Din says, rubbing small circles on his back, “You are okay.” He soothes, letting his head drop back against the seat. “Kid, I'm not sure you picked the right person to be your buir, but I am going to try my best...but, I'm going to fail a lot.” He says, “We can learn together.” He says, feeling tired, the kid makes a soft sound in agreement to Dins statement.

The two dozed quietly for a bit, enjoying each other's company and the quiet thrum of the Crest in the background. Din smiled a bit as he dozed, feeling quite proud of himself for solving the crying problem.


End file.
